eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline
The timeline is a part of Tradeskill Timeline. all content copied from official SoE Website =The Sundered Frontier= Spire Island Felice Adae # 80 A Far Seas Favor # 80 Market Research # 80 By Land, Air, or Teleporter # 80 I, Spybot # 81 Insider Trading # 83 Remote Markets Paineel Or'Iku #81 Native Knowledge Adeela #81 Errand for the Craftkeepers #81 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 2 #82 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 3 #82 Orders from Above #82 Errand for the Craftkeepers, part 4 #83 Report to Quel'ule Aaliya # 81 Tranquil Assistance Safa #82 Knightly Assistance Sumit #82 Seeking Assistance #82 Seeking Answers Oolioomon These quests are the Craftkeepers Daily Supply Tasks, providing faction for both City of Paineel and Craftkeepers *85 Further Essential Studies *85 Back to the Grindstone The Observatory - Eye of Dartain Aysha #81 Replenishing the Observers #81 News from Above Kerra Isle Chinook #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Sticks and Stones #85 Outfitting the Kerra: The Best Defense #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Necessities #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Weedy Business #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Keeping Warm #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Medical Salvation #85 Outfitting the Kerra: Watching the Watchers #85 Outfitting the Kerra: A Strange Spirit An Ancient Hua Mein Spirit #85 Hua Mein Craft: First Contact #85 Hua Mein Craft: Stolen Remains #85 Hua Mein Craft: Rest in Peace #85 Hua Mein Craft: Confusion and Misdirection #85 Hua Mein Craft: Behind the Scenes Harriet- Kerra Daily Tradeskill questgiver #85 Paw Tips and Tail Feathers Weaving A Profit :: Harriet asks you to make 5 bolts of fine cloth in any color # Speak to Purrak the Kerra Village Faction Merchant and purchase Traditional Kerra Cloth Weaving for 10g, 36s, 80c. (Recipe for 4 crafted house items!) # Scribe recipe and make 5 of any color - 4 colors to choose from (make sure you get the bonus experience for making something new!) # Return to Harriet in Kerra Village Herbal Healing ::Harriet needs you to help replenish the supply of healing herbs. #*Pick 15 herbs (any combination)and return to Harriet :*Nepta buds: Scattered around the village. :*Chrysogena fungi: Around the Toxxulia Launch Pad. :*Salix bushes: Around Stonebrunt Encampment. Hua Mein Area Li Sing #Hua Mein Craft: Restful Totems 1.5 k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Craft 10 totems #Hua Mein Craft: Fishy Business 1.5k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Craft baked fish from recipe in inventory #Hua Mein Craft: Supplementary Camouflage 1.5k Hua Mein 1k Hua Mein Craft #* Plant sapling outside the village. Go up ramp on south side (next to where you port in) and out the small opening.. the pile of dirt is very close .. you will need to jump down to it .. ( -181.97, 241.29, 3327.64 ). Yun Zi #Netting More Fish #* Catch 25 fresh octopus (giant octopus meat) #* Catch one seahorse roe #* Return to Yun Zi =Stonebrunt Highlands= Quel'Ule Researcher Tahar Note: It would be good to prepare ahead of time by bringing fuel as you will be crafting items. Bring Ethereal coal and incense. Recipes for all provided by Researcher Tahar. #Researching Quel'ule: Soil Samples 3k Hua Mein #* Gather soil samples - small lumps with green lights on the ground #Researching Quel'ule: Captive Creature 3k Quel'ule #* Catch a fearstalker cub - small versions, not attackable #Researching Quel'ule: Creating a Craftier Critter Container 3k #* Craft the Entrapment device (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Minding My Minerals 3k Quel'ule #* Collect minerals - these will appear when you have the quest. Look like ore deposits with green lights #Researching Quel'ule: Lens Crafter 3k Quel'ule #* Create an amber lens (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Synthetic Synthesis 3k Quel'ule #* Create a synthetic kaborite (requires Ethereal coal) #Researching Quel'ule: Words of Warding 3k Quel'ule #* Craft 5 warding spells (requires 1 Ethereal incense each) #Researching Quel'ule: Stabilizing the Fields #* Place wards according to journal #*Ward 1: -246.42, 359.44, 620.56 #*Ward 2: -296.81, 360.74, 608.92 #*Ward 3: -275.54, 375.35, 624.33 #*Ward 4: -284.21, 371.50, 591.41 #*Ward 5: -253.63, 356.38, 601.66 For more tradeskill quests, see Tradeskill Quests. Credits